Summer Lovin'
by Butterbeer
Summary: Here ya go....chapter 5...soz it took a lifetime....soz again....plz r/r thanx!
1. Summer Lovin' - Part 01: Let Love Lead t...

Summer Lovin' - Part 1 : Let Love Lead the Way  
  
A/N:Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, please don't flame - they will just be used to melt chocolate to dip marshmallows in - yummy. ::coming back to her senses:: Anyway, enjoy and please review!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything apart from some chocolate and marshmallows! All belongs to the fabulous, ::drumroll:: J.K Rowling!  
  
Harry stared at the picture on his second-hand desk. It was of him, Ron and Hermione when they had gone to watch the Quidditch World Cup. 'Oh, she's so beautiful...' he murmured, not to anyone in particular. No! What was he thinking? She's my best friend! Not anything more. But when she kissed me! But it was only on the cheek. A friendly peck-on-the-cheek-that-means-nothing kiss! Oh, her hair, her eyes, oh, those eyes! I can't help but love her!  
  
That was it, in less than five minutes he'd managed to break open the several locks on the cupboard in which his Firebolt was hidden, (he saw Uncle Vernon throw it in there at the beginning of the holidays) and he was off into the moonlight, with only one thing on his mind.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Somehow he just knew where to go to find Hermione, who, he had realised, was the girl of his dreams. She was intelligent, quick-witted, beautiful, daring yet sensitive and perfect in every way. Just perfect.  
  
Soon he spotted a girl in a very pretty garden. She was sitting on a bench with something in her lap - something orange. He flew lower. The orange object happened to be a cat. Crookshanks, it suddenly occurred to him! He landed by a tree behind the bench and called out to Hermione.  
"Hey stranger" he said softly, but loud enough for her to hear him. She turned her head to see him, threw Crookshanks off her with a loud 'MIAOW!' and ran around the bench, only to sink into his arms.  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, pulling back but not completely.  
"Never mind me, what are you doing out here at this time?"  
"Oh, I often spend time out here, thinking," she had calmed down and was now speaking softly so as not to wake anyone up.  
"What about? Is something wrong?" he questioned, a little worried.  
"You," she practically whispered. "Nothing is wrong. Harry, I have something to tell you. First of all I want to thank you. I've always been able to talk to you and I... I..." Harry's heart was beating quickly with hope. "I think I...I'm in love with you Harry." Harry didn't say anything he just kissed her softly and slowly. When they finally pulled away neither of them said a thing, they just locked eyes. 'Her eyes are so beautiful, a wonderful colour of cinnamon,' he thought. 'His eyes are so deep, I swear you could swim in them. It's though I'm drowning in them,' she wondered.  
"You know what I came here to tell you. I love you too Hermione," he whispered. He cupped her chin and kissed her again only to be interrupted by Crookshanks, who they kicked away and sank back into each other not thinking of anything around them, not thinking of anyone but themselves and how lucky they were to finally have each other.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up the next morning having had a brilliant dream about Hermione and now that they were a couple he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. To smell her silky, soft hair, to taste her lips, the vanilla taste of them and to look into those eyes again.   
  
They had discussed last night that they were going to tell Ron when they saw him which would be next Saturday. They had been invited to stay the rest of the holidays at The Burrow and the twins had organised some American barbecue stunt for Harry's birthday, but he didn't know that. Since they had visited America with Lee Jordan, Ron had written saying that they kept telling the rest of the Weasleys that they should visit someday. Apparently it was 'Da Bomb!'. He was really looking forward to visiting and he couldn't wait to see all the Weasleys again. However, that was on Saturday and between then and now he had 6 days of cleaning to fulfil.  
  
A/N:So, What do you think? I'd like to thank Rachael and Holly for proof-reading, I would have gone really wrong without them, Thanks guys. Thanks to Katriona and Shalin for helping me decide where to go with this story, believe me, its gonna be funny. Gred and Forge are gonna pull some stunt or other and there's gonna be lotza slapping! Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Summer Lovin' - Part 02 : The Slap-fest

Summer Lovin' - Part 2 : The Slapfest  
  
A/N: Here it is! Oh, and HPFan, it was real.  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing apart from the plot. All belongs to J.K.Rowling. ::sulks::  
  
"Have you finished yet?" screeched Aunt Petunia.  
"Almost!" Harry shouted through the well kept garden - all due to his hard work. At the moment he was meant to be painting the bench green - again. However, Harry was reading the book Hermione had given him for Christmas, 'Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland'. Harry went inside and washed his hands in the kitchen where he received a lecture from Aunt Petunia.  
"I tell you boy, if you haven't finished everything on that list you won't get any food for 3 days!" she screamed through the house. 'On that list' was the dishes, hoovering each room, scrubbing the kitchen floor with a toothbrush, painting the garden bench twice and dusting the front room, all of course, he had not done. What was the point? He was leaving for the rest of the holidays tonight. It was his birthday and only Sirius had remembered it. No one else had, not his girlfriend, his best friend, Hagrid, no. They had all forgotten. Harry was really miserable.   
"Yes," he muttered weakly while he walked out of the room and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He sighed and lay down on his bed. In a few hours Ron would be coming to pick him up via their new car and Hermione would be with him. He got up to write Siruis a letter. He started:  
  
Dear Siruis,  
How are you? I am fine. I hope Buckbeak is well. Thanks for the cake and the pranks to play on Snape and Malfoy. They are great. I'm going to Ron's for the rest of the holidays but obviously the Dursleys don't know about it. I'm going tonight so if you want to contact me send any letters there.  
Bye for now,  
Harry.  
  
  
He tied it to Hedwig's leg and opened the window for her. She flew out and into the midday sun. Harry occupied himself for a few hours doing some homework.  
When it was three thirty he got packed and secretly got his magic books and his trunk from where they were "hidden". Nearing four, he started pacing his room until he heard a knock at the door. He raced downstairs while shouting "I'll get it!" and pulled the door wide open. Stood standing there were Ron and Hermione, both smiling. They didn't mention his birthday but Harry pushed that to the back of his mind - it didn't matter for he was going to spend the next few weeks Dursley free! Mr Weasley, Harry could see, was in the front seat of the very shiny new 'bug' car.   
"Hi mate!" Ron exclaimed with a broad grin on his face. Him and Harry exchanged a guy hug.  
"Hi Harry," said Hermione calmly and rationally. They hugged a normal hug, but it was held a bit longer than it would have in normal circumstances.  
"Later," Harry whispered discreetly in her ear. She pulled back with a small smile playing around her lips. Ron looked upon them a little confused but he didn't say anything. They went to get Harry's stuff from his room while they were being shouted at.  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" roared Uncle Vernon, who looked like a sunburnt rhinoceros. They just ignored him and he was too shocked to do anything about it. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open.  
  
They carried his belongings down the stairs in two trips, took them outside and shouted "Good Riddance!" simultaneously. They were all loaded up when they realised that they were almost out of petrol. They quickly drove to the nearest petrol station where Mr Weasley got out of the car. They watched Mr Weasley in silence until he made a big commotion of examining every Muggle object he could find, muttering 'Oh Wow!' or 'Amazing!'  
"Shit," Ron muttered as he climbed over Hermione and got out the car, trying to calm his dad down.  
"Finally," an exasperated Harry mumbled as he climbed from his seat to the middle seat, which of course was very spacious because it had been enlarged. "Alone," he whispered. "I haven't seen you in seven days."  
"I know," she whispered back. Their eyes met and they shared a long, passionate kiss.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Dad, calm down! People are starting to stare at you! They think you're nuts!" Ron shouted. "Use some memory charms," he added, now mumbling in his father's ear.  
"Sorry son, I just got carried away. Look at this one! Isn't it so..." but he was interrupted.  
"Stop it!" Ron yelled.  
"Right, Memory Charms," he mumbled. "Obliviate!" Mr Weasley said to each of the Muggles in turn. Ron shook his head, turned around and stared at Harry and Hermione. He just laughed. Soon, he was practically banging the floor with clenched fists in hysterics. "Ron, what's wrong?" asked his concerned dad, who had finished performing the charms. Ron just pointed at them and started laughing even harder. Mr Weasley just chuckled and went to pay for the petrol. Ron eventually calmed down and got into the car without laughing but was on the verge of doing so.  
"Ha! I got the middle seat!" exclaimed Harry, trying to break the silence, while holding Hermione's hand out of sight. "Look, Ron, we have something to tell you. Hermione and I are going out with each other," said Harry, going a very funny shade of red. Ron couldn't help himself, he started laughing.  
"You're telling me! I saw you snogging a moment ago!" exclaimed Ron. Harry and Hermione went really red this time.  
"Do you mind? We won't leave you out or anything! I mean..." Hermione rambled this all very quickly, but she got interrupted by Ron.  
"No, no! Don't worry about me! I'm going out with Lavender!" him also going red. "You're going out with Lavender?" asked Harry, surprised.  
"Er...yeah!"  
"Well done mate!" Harry exclaimed and they high-fived.  
"Yeah, finally got the courage to ask her out," said a very happy Ron.  
  
Soon enough they had arrived at the Burrow and the house seemed to be empty.  
"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, confused.  
"Dunno," said Ron, trying not to smile. "Maybe they went out or something. Lets see if they are in the back garden."  
"OK," said Harry, slowly and suspiciously. They went through the back door.  
"SUPRISE!!!"  
"Merlin's Beard!" Everyone was there. Cho Chang, The Quidditch Team, Dean, Seamus, Neville (who had just fallen over), Lavender (who had just come up to Ron and kissed him on the cheek), Parvati, Lee Jordan, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall and all of the Weasleys, including Bill and Charlie. There was also a big pile of presents.  
"I'm sorry Harry," said Ron, in a low voice. "I invited Cho as I thought you liked her in the way you now like Herm."  
"Don't worry about it. We're just friends," said Harry, overwhelmed. "I thought you had all forgotten!" Ron and Hermione laughed.  
"How could we forget your birthday, you twit!" exclaimed Ron.  
"Yeah!" agreed Hermione, giving Harry a peck on the cheek, making him blush.  
"Thanks you guys!" cried Harry.  
The Party had all gone to plan. Fred, George and Lee were the DJs, Mr Weasley and Professor Dumbledore were doing the BBQ, which was massive and there were two long tables full of puddings, jelly, salads and chilli, which looked delicious and all prepared by Mrs Weasley. All looked fantastic and Harry could tell he was going to have a brilliant time.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Really? Oh my gawd!"  
"Yeah. Well that's what Ron told us." The twins were causing trouble again - only this time they didn't know it. They were talking to Cho and telling her about Harry and Lavender going out (of course, they didn't know that Ron and Lavender were a couple as well as Harry and Hermione yet). Obviously they were getting Ron and Harry mixed up (don't ask me how!). "Yeah they have been going out for a few weeks now!" exclaimed George.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Come on Ron, lets go somewhere quiet," whined Lavender.  
"OK," said Ron, who was getting bored talking to Neville anyway. She lead him into a corner and they started making out. Cho, who was now talking to Neville about Herbology spotted them.  
"Sorry, I gotta go," Cho rambled rudely. Neville sighed and walked away to get some food. How dare she cheat on Harry! And with his best friend too! Oh, she'd have something to say about this one. She stormed over to them. They stopped and looked at her questioningly.  
"Yes?" asked Lavender, obviously irritated. Cho slapped her right around the face as if it was an answer, causing Lavender to stumble.  
"How dare you cheat on Harry?" Cho asked. She turned, about to slap Ron aswell when she got slapped round the face by Lavender instead.  
"For your information, I'm not going out with Harry! Ron's the only guy for me!" With this Ron pushed Lavender against the wall and started kissing her passionately. Cho left, a few people watching. She felt embarrassed. Rubbing her cheek, she was surprisingly happy. Harry was single! She thought happily. Fred and George must have mixed Ron and Harry up! She walked over to where Harry and Hermione were standing, talking.  
"Hi Harry," Cho said sexily, fluttering her eyelashes.  
"Hi Cho," he replied, his attention on Hermione. He looks so gorgeous! Cho couldn't help herself, before she knew what was happening, she was kissing Harry very passionately. Harry was trying to get away, who she could see, had no idea what was happening. Hermione looked upon them clearly disgusted and upset. Harry finally managed to pull away and looked at Hermione.  
"Herm, look I don't know..." he tried to explain, but Hermione just burst into tears and ran away. Harry looked at Cho. "What did you do that for?" he yelled angrily. He pushed past her and ran after Hermione.  
"Well. That went well," mumbled Cho, very confused.  
  
A/N:Lotza slapping huh? Please review. BTW, there's a little bit more slapping in the next one but that's all I'm giving away! Hey, I only got 19 reviews and like, 240 hits! Please REVIEW! I had to write this all up again coz it all deleted! ::bangs computer with fist:: Argggh! Review please! Bye!  
  
  



	3. Summer Lovin' - Part 03 : We Go Together

Summer Lovin' - Part 3 : We Go Together  
  
A/N:Here it is, the one you have been waiting for. Does Hermione hear Harry out? Will they fight? Well your answers are in the story so get reading it! Please review and NO FLAMES! God, some of the people who flamed me obviously hadn't read Part 1! Read the previous parts first!  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing apart from the plot and some wishes that I would luv to come true! The characters belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
"Herm, wait!" Harry shouted. Everyone was staring and Ron and Lavender were staring at Harry, open-mouthed. He ran inside the Burrow at top speed and everyone went back to what they were previously doing, all except Lavender and Ron who waited outside the back door. "Herm, wait up!" He ran into Ginny's bedroom, which was were Hermione had ran. She hadn't bothered to close the door she was just slumped over the bed, sobbing hard. He knelt down next to her. "Look, I don't know what happened down there but I'm sorry. She just came onto me! I didn't know what was happening!" She looked up at him with a tear stained face, a tear rolling silently down her cheek. 'He looks so sweet when he's sorry,' she thought. She could tell he was but she still needed an answer.  
"Why?" she asked quietly.  
"I don't know. Someone must have said something without meaning to," he replied.  
"No, I mean why do you have to look so cute!? I'm sorry for overreacting but do you mind if I curse Cho?"  
"Anything but cursing!"  
"OK." She stepped closer and kissed him softly. Before they knew it they were making out.  
"I hate to say this but we better go back. They might think you've murdered me." Said Harry, unwillingly and sighing. Hermione laughed.  
"Better."  
"Yeah," Harry said absentmindedly, gazing into Hermione's eyes.  
"Harry! Snap out of it!" she clicked her fingers in front of him and laughed. He shook his head.  
"Race you!" he shouted and ran out the room like an athelete.  
"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" she shouted back as she ran out the room. She ran out of the back door and jumped onto Harry's back who was talking to Ron. He laughed and started running while giving Hermione a piggy back. Ron picked Lavender up and dropped her over his back, just hanging onto her legs. The girls were screaming as they were carried around the garden. Everyone was laughing at them and then people started joining in. Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Lee and Katie, Dean and Parvati and Seamus and Ginny. Neville tried to pick up Cho up but he just got slapped.  
After a few minutes Fred and George stopped, grabbed some microphones and started singing 'We Go Together' from Grease.  
  
We go together like ramma lamma lamma a ding gadi dinga dong  
Remembered forever like shoo wha shoo wha shoo wha shoo   
yippidy boom che boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
Waooo Yeah  
  
We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap she dobby do  
Our names are sighed like boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby shoo  
wap shoo wap  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one  
O-o-o-one  
  
When we go out a night (oh oh)  
And stars are shining bright (oh, oh)  
Up in the sky so far  
Or at a high school dance  
Where we can find romance maybe it might be oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
oh, oh  
  
Ramma lamma lamma a dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bop sha dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Ramma lamma lamma a dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
  
We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da  
do  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together  
Waooo Yeah!  
  
  
Everyone joined in and started clapping and dancing. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and an evil grin appeared on each of their faces. Ron whispered in Lavender's ear and she nodded.  
  
A/N:Aren't I evil? I know that they were a bit childish in this one, I'm in a weird mood. I promise that it won't be like this again. The next one is longer I think. I'm sorry that this one is short. It is because my friend Sugar Quill persuaded me to have it like that. Please review but NO FLAMES!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Summer Lovin' - Part 04 : Disco Divas

Summer Lovin' - Part 4 : Disco Divas   
  
A/N:I'm sorry its been ages, I have about 20 songs to learn, a few scripts and homework, lots of it. To people who flame me, if you don't like it, just don't read it coz apparently your "wasting your time". If you don't like Grease songs I'm sorry, I promise this is the last one! I've been told by my friend, Nicky, that I have to put in more romance. This is for her birthday, which, I'm afraid, was ages ago, in November! There are two choices to what Lavender nodded for, as my original was a load of crap. Here it is, part 4.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't anything apart from the plot, the character's actions, homework and flames that I don't want. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own Summer Loving/Summer Nights, that belongs to whoever wrote it, but I changed a few words to make it more appropriate.  
  
The twins finished their song and everyone was exhausted from dancing and singing.  
"Hermione..." Ron started slowly.  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
"Well you know the song 'Summer Nights' from Grease?" he replied.  
"Yeah," she said looking up.  
" Well, can you sing?"  
"Yeah... No! No! I am not singing in front of all these people! NO!" she shouted, getting up from her seat.  
"Oh, come on Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. "It'll be fun! It's just a laugh!"  
" No, Harry, NO!" came the reply. Ron put on a puppy dog face.  
"Pwease?..." he pleaded, clasping his hands as though to beg.  
"Hermione, aww look, how can you resist the puppy dog look?" said Lavender.  
"Ron, No!"  
"Please Herm," Harry said quietly, taking both her hands and holding them.  
"Harry, you heard me!" Hermione protested but she was interrupted by Harry all of a sudden he was kissing her. He pulled away.  
"Persuaded?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
"Err... almost. Maybe if you do that again then I can decide." She said slyly.  
"Do what again?" he asked her, acting stupid. "This?" and he kissed her again. "What do you say now?"  
"I say someone toss me a microphone and turn up the volume!" she exclaimed.   
"All right!" shouted Ron.  
"Ron, calm down!" said Lavender.  
"OK then! Ron you go and get the male backing singers. Lavender you go and get the females and we will get the costumes!" Harry exclaimed, pointing to himself and Hermione.  
"Costumes!?!" asked Hermione, surprised.  
"Yeah, if we're gonna do this then we may as well do it properly," answered Harry. "Come on, let's go. Meet you all back here in half an hour I'll also ask the DJ's for some microphones and a stage." They walked off in different directions to get organised.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Half an hour later  
  
"Everybody knows which part to sing?" Ron half shouted across the din.  
"YES!" came the answer from Seamus. "Just get on with it, for Leprechauns sake!"  
"GET IN YOUR PLACES THEN!" Ron yelled, clearly stressed, although he calmed down a bit after Lavender started kissing him. They had their costumes conjured by Mrs Weasley and the stage by Dumbledore. The pink ladies (Ginny and Parvati) had pedal pushers and their pink ladies jackets. The T-birds, (Seamus, Neville and Dean) had the T-bird jackets and hair slicked back and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender had on their Sandy and Danny outfits (2 Sandy's, 2 Danny's). They were all set.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry about the song, but it had to go in, its were I got the title from. If you read the words that the certain characters are singing, it actually makes it quite funny, but if you can't be bothered to read the song, skip it completely and please tell me what you think of the song in your review. Thanks.)  
  
Harry: Summer Loving had me a blast,  
Herm: Summer Loving happened so fast,  
Ron: Met a girl crazy for me,  
Lavender: Met a boy cute as can be  
All: Summer days drifting away,  
Oh-ah, oh those summer nights  
  
Boys: Wella, wella, wella uh. Tell me more. Tell me more.   
Neville: Did you get very far?  
Girls: Tell me more. Tell me more.   
Parvati: Like, does he have a broom?  
  
Ron: She swam by me, she got a cramp  
Lav: He ran by me, got my suit damp  
Ron: Saved her life, she nearly drowned  
Lav: He showed off, splashing around  
R&L: Summer sun, something's begun  
But, uh, oh those summer nights.  
  
Boys: Wella, wella, wella, uh.  
Girls: Tell me more. Tell me more.   
Ginny: Was it love at first sight?  
Boys: Tell me more. Tell me more.   
Dean: Did she put up a fight?  
  
Harry: Took her bowling in the arcade  
Herm: We went strolling, drank lemonade  
Harry: We made out under the dock  
Herm: We stayed out till ten o'clock  
H&H: Summer fling don't mean a thing  
But, uh, oh those summer nights.  
  
Boys: Tell me more, tell me more.   
Neville: But you don't have to brag.  
Girls: Tell me more, tell me more.   
Cho (from audience):'Cause he sounds like a drag.  
  
Lav: He got friendly, holding my hand.  
Ron: She got friendly, down in the sand.  
Herm: He was sweet, just turned fifteen.  
Harry: She was good. You know what I mean.  
L&R&H&H: Summer heat, boy and girl meet.  
But uh, oh, those summer nights.  
  
Girls: Tell me more. Tell me more.   
Parvati: How much dough did he spend?  
Boys: Tell me more. Tell me more.   
Seamus: Could she get me a friend?   
  
L&R&H&H: It turned colder, that's where it ends.  
So I told her we'd still be friends.  
Then we made our true love wow.  
Wonder what she's doing now.  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams.  
But, oh, those summer nights.  
  
" Woah! Wooooo! Oh-oh! Wow!" everyone was cheering.  
"And that ladies and gentlemen, was Summer Nights! Otherwise known as Summer Loving! Weren't they rocking?" screamed Lee Jordan. More cheers erupted from the crowd and everyone who had taken part beamed at everyone's reaction.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
After all of the praise had died away, Harry led Hermione into a corner.  
"You were great out there," murmured Harry, very close to his girlfriend.  
"Thanks," she whispered. She put her arms around his neck and a slow song came on in the distance. He put his arms around her waist and gazed into her eyes.  
"I love you Hermione," he barely whispered.  
"I love you too, Harry." He bent down and pulled her into a warm, soft kiss. They broke away and danced under the full moon. Hermione pressed her head into Harry's chest and closed her eyes.   
  
Once the song had finished, they broke away reluctantly because a fast song had come on. There was a snigger of laughter, it was Neville. Ginny was standing next to him by the washing line. Ginny was pole dancing. Everyone stared and Ginny turned red and stopped. They laughed.   
"Come on, Ron's planned something and Lavender and I are in on it," Harry said taking her hand in his.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"I can't say," said Harry with a grin. She smiled and shivered.  
"Here," said Harry, and he put his arm around her gently.  
"Thanks," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. They reached the dance floor and started to get their groove on.   
"OK, now this is a request, don't ask," said Lee Jordan, on the microphone.  
"That's from us we wanted to see how the teachers would react!" said Ron. Lee started playing Elvis 'Hound Dog'. All of the adults took up the dance floor and soon, all of the students where holding onto each other so that they wouldn't fall over. Another roar of laughter erupted from the crowd as McGonagall was pulled through Dumbledore's legs and flung up into the air. It was such a funny sight, especially watching the teachers (A/N I mean imagine ure teachers!).  
"OK, that was our stunt!" exclaimed Lavender. "We thought you would enjoy it the most, seeing as you know the teachers so well..."  
"Aww.. Don't make fun," said Harry kissing Hermione on the forehead making her giggle.   
"Anyway, it was soooooo funny! Especially when Hagrid fell over!" Hermione exclaimed. They all laughed.  
"Come on," said Ron, "its starting to rain."  
"The party is gonna have to stop, 'cause it's, well, raining," said Fred over the microphone.  
"Booooooo," the audience rang.  
"But it doesn't mean it has to stop inside!" shouted George.  
All the people cheered. Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and they started to walk inside. It suddenly started to rain really hard, so Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and ran inside. By the time everyone had got inside safely but wet, it was thundering and lightning.  
All of the adults performed drying spells and then they were ready to carry on dancing (oh, and making out.)  
It was 11 by the time that the party was dying. Most people were falling asleep in the armchairs or on the floor.  
"Ohhh... I'm really worn out," sighed Hermione as she sat down in Harry's lap, who was flopped on an armchair. Harry kissed her neck gently and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione snuggled into Harry's chest and put her feet up over the arm of the comfy chair. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. Soon enough she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
Hermione, Harry, Lavender, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Dean, Parvati and Seamus were all staying the night because the floo-network was down to technical problems; it was thundering and lightning so no body could safely fly brooms anywhere. The teachers and Cho had all gone home earlier, as they were all able to apparate. (A/N: I know that Cho probably can't apparate, but I have to get rid of her!) Molly and Arthur had to enlarge Ginny's and Fred and George's bedrooms so everyone could sleep in the old, crooked house and when they had finished, everyone just pretended to fall into deep sleeps in their lime green conjured sleeping bags, because they weren't going to sleep at all that night. No, they had other things planned...  
  
A/N:A bit of a cliffie, sorry. I'm also sorry about the delay of posting this story, sorry Nicky. Nicky, my friend, typed this story up for me as she wanted to see it posted, but it took me over a week to post as my hols are always busy. Happy New Year everyone! One of my New Years resolutions is to be more organised so I have more free time. E.g. For Fanfiction! Bye! Please Review and NO flames!  
  



	5. Summer Lovin' - Part 05 : Pillows

Summer Lovin' - Part 5 : Pillows   
  
A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry itz been like, 4 months!!!! I just can never find the time!!!!! O, by the way, check out Hogwarts_Express' stories!!! They rock!!!!! Anywayz.... Oh well, I have major writer's block, so sorry about that. BTW, I don't mean to offend any Irish readers, I have friends that are Irish! Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer:As usual I don't own anything apart from the plot.  
  
"Come on lets spy on the girls!" exclaimed Ron to the other guys. It was one the morning and they were all rather hyper. They had had a lot of coke (the drink NOT the drug) and chocolate, both containing lots of caffeine...  
"Sounds good," said Harry, menacingly rubbing his hands together.  
"Yeah! That's gonna rock! Awesome dude!" shouted Fred and George. The twins looked at each other and frowned, then erupted in a fit of laughter (I told you, they were high on caffeine...) The twins had turned had turned into awesome dudes as they had been on holiday recently with Lee Jordan. They had stayed in Florida but met some surfers from California and well, you can imagine. They, however, were slowly turning more British. The boys (apart from Neville, who had got home before any problems came about), crept out of the room quietly, with too much hassle.  
"Ouch! Ron!" screeched Seamus.  
"Oh, shut up you great Leprechaun!" snapped Ron.  
"Leprechaun?" asked Seamus, bewildered.  
"Yeah, and Irish prune!" he replied sniggering.  
"Why am I a prune?" inquired Seamus, hurt.  
"You're always moaning like an old lady, and that, my dear friend, makes you a prune." Laughing, even Seamus, they finally made it to Ginny's room. They then took up spare crack, keyhole, hole they could find to listen to the girls.   
"...Yeah! He's so sexy!" Lavender whispered excitedly.  
"And Harry is so sweet and cute!" came Hermione's voice. Harry turned beetroot red on the other side of the door.  
"OK, here's an idea, each of us go round, say our crush or boyfriends name and describe him in one word," exclaimed Alicia.  
"Ron, sexy!" exclaimed Lavender, way over excited.  
"George, dude!" Alicia said, in a surfer's voice.  
"Fred, funny!" Angelina whispered.  
"Lee, sweet, 'yeah mon!'," said Katie, in a Caribbean voice.  
"Seamus, cute!" Ginny squealed.  
"Dean, sweet!" Parvati said.  
"Harry, edible!" Hermione exclaimed. All of the boys nudged Harry, as they had done to everyone else when their name had been called, and they fell through the unlocked, now open door. They all fell on top of each other, Harry at the bottom and an uproar rose.  
"HEY! How dare you!?! Listening were you! Oh My God!" came the girl's angry yet amused voices. The boys were all hysterically laughing by this point, so the girls grabbed their pillows.  
"Pillow fight!" screeched Parvati and all of the girls started to hit the boys, who had just started to get up from the floor. It was chaos. Hermione hit Ron. Lavender hit Ron. Ron hit Lavender with her pillow and she started running. Hermione finally found Harry, hitting him on the back. He laughed and grabbed her pillow. After she started to run, she was soon tracked down by Harry, who was much faster than her. She fell to the ground, laughing. Having tripped over a shoe, Harry fell down next to her. He laughed and they looked at each other, smiling.  
Everyone was screaming and shouting, and after about 1/2 hour they were all sprawled on the floor, which lay with feathers and abandoned pillows.  
"Wait! Where's Harry and Herm?" asked Ron, looking around. Everyone looked around confused.  
"Aha! I've found a foot!" exclaimed Lavender triumphantly, grabbing a tanned foot out of the feathers.  
"It's Hermione's!" said Ginny. (A/N: The fact that she knew the foot belonged to Herm, is actually quite worrying, dontcha think?) everyone threw off the pillows which were piled on top of Harry and Hermione. To their surprise (NOT!) they found... Harry and Hermione making out.  
"You're always at it! Don't you come up for air dude, dudette?" exclaimed Fred. Harry and Hermione didn't listen as they were so engrossed in each other. The others decided to go to the extremes and started pelting them with pillows. Harry and Hermione finally broke away, looking up, Hermione, with a questioning look on her face and Harry, an annoyed look.  
"Yes?" asked Hermione, innocently and pleasantly.  
"Oh my God!" moaned Ron.  
  
A/N: Go on review! U know u want 2....  
  
  
  
  



End file.
